


Lightning

by JacquelineLuv



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi, OC, Original Character(s), Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineLuv/pseuds/JacquelineLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Quinby is waken by two arguing voices, she soon will figure out that she is in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Having no clue how she got there, she has to survive in the rough community she was bought to, not knowing any of the people. She has made a few friends, but also a few enemies. When a shocking discovery is made, Quinby might be the key to the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just kind of a beginning here. Its very, very short because i just want to see if people will enjoy it! If you do, please give me feedback. I would love to continue this!

“Zoe we need to leave her behind!”  
“Quite it M, we’re not doing that.”  
“They’re coming, we can’t stay.”  
“She’s a survivor, we can’t let her die.”  
The voices became more clear as their argument went on. I can’t think straight. Where am I?  
“Zoe, what if she is bit?”  
Who is that?  
“Well, I guess we’ll have to find that out.”  
I felt a hand grasp my arm, slightly pulling me away from the hardened ground. My head is swirling.  
“Zoe, you can’t carry her.”  
Another voice. Deeper then the other.  
“No, but you can.”  
“Fucking hell, Zoe.”  
The hand left my arm, the warmth replaced by cold cement. Or what I thought was cement. Why am I on the ground?  
A new warmth appeared, but this time it was around my waist. Suddenly I was lifted from the ground, a spike of pain ran along my side. I can’t move or speak.  
“We need to go M, they’re coming in!”  
“Fuck!”  
A smash as loud as lightning. I’m starting to go.


End file.
